Miyuki Hirano
Appearence When Miyuki was young she was a cute little girl with bright blone hair and blue eyes. She normally wore a white dress and dark red shoes that she was rarely seen without. As she grew her style of clothing changed for nice sun dresses to more urban and gritty. By the time she was 18 she always wore a black leather jacket, white hoody, blue ripped jeans and black boots. She also wears a cross pendant which she's had since she was a baby and was a present from her nannie. At somepoint during her life she also got a large burn scar on her right cheek from an accident that happened while she watched her royal guards training, she normally hides it behind her hair but isn't ashamed of the injury and doesn't think it effects her general appearence. By the time she became an adult her physical appearence developed into something of fame. Many saying her beauty rivals the most beautiful events, gods and people of the world. While Miyuki disagrees with this her sheer beauty is reguarded as a national treasure by many of her father's supporters. She also got afew tattoos on her boy including one on her back which shows both her family crest and the Hotaru crest in a gesture of unity and of course a token of her secret romance with Itachi Hotaru (despite practically everyone known about the relationship). Personality When Miyuki was young she was shy and timid nearly allt he time. She however showed the confidence she would in her adulthood, this normally showed when she was talking about Markus whom she sees as an uncle and loves greatly. As she grew and began to learn how to defend herself she gained a great deal of confidence and determination, also as her appearence changed she gained alot of confidence in her appearence and isn't shy about using it or accepting compliments out her looks. Some of Markus' attitude also rubbed off on her. She will take a good number of risks from time to time but not as many as Markus in a day. Markus' level of loyalty to his family and home also rubbed off on her, stating many time she will gladly fight on the frontlines and die for her people sometihng that hasn't been done for centuries. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Great Magical Power: Miyuki has an impressive level of Magical Power. While not devastatingly powerful it is oddly dense giving a somewhat deceptive pressence, meaning many mistake her for having S-Class Magical Power. High Physical Abilities: Despite being a princess and not expected to fight or get into fights she build herself up to be able to hold her own in a fight. A famous example was when a crazy assassin tried to attack her and her family, she reacted instantly and landed a powerful uppercut that sent the attack up and over the 20 foot castle wall. Expert Martial Artist & Swordswoman: Since she was young Miyuki has been trained by Markus and her bodyguard Kuma in martial arts and sword combat. Markus taught her THe Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands a style focused around kicking and adapting to the fight. He also taught her Falling Sakura Kenjutsu. Kuma taught his charge the Soaring Wing style of martial arts and Royal Guard Kenjutsu a sword style designedfor clever attack and strong defence. By 18 she learnt Twilight Phoenix Kenpo and gain great skill with the fighting style, almost rivaling Joo Dee and Chae Yi in combat, which is no small feat. Talented Magical Researcher: Ever since she met Markus, Miyuki has been facinated with Phoenix Slayer Magic and has spent alot of her spare time studying MArkus' abilities and power. She's read every book she could and has even started writing her own, focusing on how the magic alters the human body when using spells and how the healing abilities work. While she her focus is on Phoenix Slayer Magic she has studied other Lost Magics like God and Dragon Slayer compairing them to her focus. Her most famous work is "Phoenix Slayers: The Unstoppable Force that Ignores Immoveable Objects" which expresses her opinion that Phoenix Slayers are the strongers kinds of Slayers using the regneration and absorbtion aspects as the key factors. Skilled Scientist: Miyuki is a self taught scientist which she uses in her study of Slayer Magic, such as studying Markus' blood to see how far it effects the body. She has also helped the medical community creating new medicines and anti-virual serums to help against any pluages or viruses that might pop up. Lightning Magic: Taught by Markus and her main offence magic. Miyuki has great skill in Lightning Magic using the "Storm Tactic" which relies on her using Lightning Body to move around the enemy attacking from blind spots and aiming at weak points like joints before moving in for the final strike using other magics or a heavier application of Lighnting Magic. 'Heavenly Body Magic: '''A back up magic incase her Lightning Magic doesn't have an effect or apply or if she wants to surprise an opponant. She uses the magic's speed and agility to pull off a variation of the "Storm Tactic" she also uses other spells as a way of controling her opponant(s) movements. 'Divine Tempest:'''A magic that merges the properties of Lightning and Heavenly Body Magic creating a magic that allows the user to move at insane speeds while bombarding the opponant(s) with what is basically lightning covered stars. Equipment Trivia Category:Royalty Category:Mochina Royal Family Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword user Category:Axe User Category:Caster magic user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Esoterologist